Viaje hacia un lugar maravilloso
by Genee
Summary: Un deseo. Una promesa. El tiempo que se detiene y cambia su curso. Taichi y Sora creían tener sus corazones sincronizados, pero no era del todo cierto. Un nuevo mundo les mostrará el paisaje a nuevas emociones que quedaran marcadas en su piel como gota de tinta sobre jeans desgastados. [Taiora!AU/Digimon] [Reto Escribe a partir de un video musical; Proyecto 1-8]
1. El deseo a Durama

.

Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Historia que participa en el reto escribe a partir de un vídeo música del Foro proyecto 1-8 (reciclado de un actividad qu enunca se dio en el Topic Taiora). Consiste en escribir inspirados en canciones de nuestros reproductores puestas en aleatorio. No es song fic.

 **Capitulo basado en la canción:** _Endlessly - The Cab._

(constará de dos partes para no sobrepasar las 500 palabras).

.

 ** _El viaje mágico de Tai y Sora._**

«Y no hay garantía de que esto será fácil. No soy un ángel, pero [...]Alas no es lo que necesitas, me necesitas a mí».

.

.

I

Sora despertó tras una terrible pesadilla. Taichi estaba a su lado. Y no. No habían dormido juntos, estaban en la biblioteca del colegio. Sora no había logrado conciliar el sueño durante las últimas noches. Tenía pesadillas que le hacían despertar sobresaltada, y por más que lo intentara, no volvía a quedarse dormida. Se trataban de sueños muy reales. Taichi había decidido servirle de _Baku_ durante las horas de descanso en el instituto[1]. Su tarea como guardián de los sueños funcionó durante los primeros tres días, pero las pesadillas iban en aumento, incluso si su buen amigo estaba al lado transmitiéndole confianza.

—¿El mismo sueño de ayer? —dijo preocupado.

Sora negó con la cabeza, pasando la mano por su frente sudada.

—No sé que es lo que me está alterando hasta el punto de no poder dormir bien.

—¿Estás teniendo problemas en casa? —preguntó él, hubo hecho la misma pregunta desde que se enteró de sus pesadillas.

— _Hmm, hm_. No. Te aseguro que está todo en orden.

II

Taichi miró hacia los estantes de libros en silencio y Sora contemplaba las arrugas de la camisa de su uniforme. Las hubo ocasionado ella. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a quedarse dormida sobre su hombro. No existía comodidad en las paredes blancas del colegio.

—Esta noche iremos al templo y rezaremos para que las pesadillas acaben —dijo Taichi de pronto, ensimismado.

Ella se rió algo enternecida:

—¿Desde cuando eres tan creyente?

—Desde que hemos agotado todas las alternativas para que puedas dormir. Me preocupa que estés decayendo tanto.

Takenouchi bajó la cabeza en dirección hacia su falda. Las piernas largas se extendían en el suelo frío. Suspiró sonoramente ante los recuerdos vagos de su ultimo sueño. «¿Por qué?». Se preguntó desde su adentros. «¿Por qué estaba soñando tan feo?».

III

Taichi fue el primero en lanzar la moneda. Dio las dos reverencias y los dos aplausos, se puso a rezar. Sora lo miraba sin decir nada, el vaho salía de su boca entreabierta, sus labios se movían, pero no escuchaba las palabras salir de ellos. Totalmente conmovida por la disposición del amigo, le imitó con una sonrisa disimulada.

IV

Caminaron por los alrededores, Taichi dijo que iría al baño, Sora lo esperó cerca de un lago que reflejaba como espejo las nubes en el cielo. Se abrazó a sí misma, hacía frío, comenzaba a lloviznar de pronto.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar —dijo Taichi llegando luego de varios minutos ausentes. Tenía una mano puesta en su nuca vagamente.

La otra le miró llegar hasta ella.

—No pasa nada —Sonrió comprensiva—. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

—Estaba pensando... eh —Taichi ya tenía otros planes—. Hay un puesto de comida calle abajo. Tienen _ramen_. No sé si quieras acompañarme, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero...

Sora aceptó, sonriente.

V

En las afueras del templo, encontraron un puesto de comida. Tomaron asiento y pidieron sus sopas de fideos. Taichi se notaba con especial distracción.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió la muchacha.

—Eto... Nada —Taichi lo pensó un poco, rascando su nuca mientras lo hacía—. Yo... Solo quería darte esto... —Del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó un muñeco rojo, sin brazos, sin piernas. Cabía en la palma de su mano.

Sora lo tomó. Le faltaban los ojos.

—¿Un _Daruma? [2]_

—Sí —contestó él, no muy seguro, vacilaba—. Eto... estaba pensando, que si le pedías que dejaras de tener pesadillas, podía cumplir tu deseo.

Las mejillas de Sora se sintieron cálidas. Apretó el muñeco en la mano. Rompió el espacio entre ambos cuerpos y lo abrazó con efusión.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí —le dijo al oído.

Taichi no reaccionó de inmediato, pero terminó respondiendo el abrazo.

Haría cualquier cosa por ella, fue lo que pensó.

VI

Al llegar a casa el _Darumi_ tenía ya un ojo pintado. Aquello solo significaba que Sora pidió su deseo antes de meterse en la cama.

Cerró los ojos, sonriendo, pensando en Taichi y sus buenas intenciones, dándole vueltas en la cabeza el hecho de que se comportó como un caballero en la tarde. Sintiendo que no podía tener mejor suerte.

Estaba segura de que dormiría toda la noche corrida.

Su deseo: Tener siempre a Taichi cerca.

 _Durama_ ya había encontrado la manera de hacerlo realidad.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

1\. Baku: de la mitologia japonesa. Un espiritu devora sueños o pesadillas.

2\. Daruma: muñeco sin ojos al cuál se le pide deseos. Se dan en los templos sintoístas. Se dice que fue un monje que meditó en una cueva oscura durante siete años al que se le cayeron las manos y los pies. El monje tampoco tenía ojos, se los sacó para poder concentrarse mejor. Es por ello que el muñeco no tiene brazos ni pies, tampoco ojos. Cuando se pide un deseo se dibuja un ojo, cuando se cumple, el otro.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Luces en el cielo

_**Canción:**_ _Endlessly ft. The Cab._

 _._

 _ **El mágico viaje de Tai y Sora**_.

«Y no hay garantía de que eso será fácil. No soy un ángel, pero [...] Alas no es lo que necesitas, me necesitas a mí»

.

.

 _(Segunda parte)._

 _VII_

Sora despertó levantando los brazos, desperezándose, bostezó largo. Los rayos claros del nuevo día filtrados por su ventana le golpeaban la vista. Volvía a pasar una mala noche. Esta vez ni siquiera logró recordar el sueño, sin embargo, la sensación de desagrado brincaba dentro del pecho. Solo podía ser una pesadilla. Se dio dos palmadas en las mejillas y se obligó a poner una mejor cara. No podía parecer cansada, porque Taichi no merecía saber que seguía con los malos sueños. Se había esforzado en acompañarle las horas de descanso, se hubo gastado dinero en amuletos que cumplen cualquier deseo y en bolsas de té que servían para dormir. Nada funcionaba. No podía desanimarle después de todo lo que había intentado hacer por ella.

VIII

Lo miró caminar por su calle cuando se detuvo al frente de su ventana. Sora corrió a la cocina y esperó que el intercomunicador sonara. Taichi no tardó en marcar el número de su apartamento.

«Estoy abajo» le dijo.

Sora le abrió el portal y corrió a ponerse una mejor muda de ropa.

IX

—¿Taichi-kun viene hoy? —La mamá le tomó por sorpresa cuando la muchacha salió de la habitación.

—Está subiendo al apartamento. No sabía que habíamos quedado en reunirnos este sábado.

La mamá no dijo más palabras. A Sora le inquietó su silencio.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Está mal que venga a visitarme?

Toshiko le miró fijo, sin titubeos en su semblante o voz.

—¿No tienes deberes para hacer? —le preguntó.

El timbre sonó cuando Sora abrió la boca para responder. Toshiko la invitó a atender el llamado, era mala educación hacer esperar a las visitas. Sora tomó el gesto como una ofrenda de paz momentánea.

X

Sentados el uno al frente de la otra, no decían nada. La muchacha tomaba su desayuno, Taichi había dejado el café y el panecillo prácticamente intactos desde que se lo sirvieron. Toshiko ya no estaba en la cocina.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Sora.

El otro se sobaba la nuca, miraba para a un lado por el rabillo del ojo, taconeaba su pie incesante, miraba para el otro lado. Titubeaba.

—Me preguntaba si vas... a ir... Si tu... —Aclaró la garganta. Las palabras se atoraban en su cuello—. Si vas a ir al río Sumida esta noche a ver los fuegos artificiales. [1]

—¿Uh? —Una tonta pregunta, a Sora le pareció. Habían quedado en reunirse todos en el festival de verano. Él estuvo presente cuando se acordó aquello—. Sí. Iré con Mimi y los demás muchachos. ¿Tu no vas?

Taichi bajó la cara, miraba sus rodillas.

—No —dijo en un casi susurro—. Sí voy. Yo... No me refería a eso. Ya sé que vamos todos. Lo que quería decir, eto... Te quería preguntar si tu... Si querías venir conmigo... En una cita... del tipo chico y chica, ya sabes... —Costó mucho decir lo que le llevó horas de ensayo practicar en casa.

XI

Se creó un silencio inquietante que permitió a Taichi contar unas setenta veces el _tic-tac_ que dictaban las manecillas del reloj en la pared. Levantó la cara y observó a Sora mirándole.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir? —inquirió, incrédula.

El otro miró nuevamente hacia un lado. Ya no tan tenso. Se le notaba desilusionado. No debió haber hablado, se decía.

—Ya te dije que si te parece raro no tienes que-... —Calló cuando volvieron al contacto visual. Lo rompieron de inmediato. Sora estaba roja y él sentía explotar sus tímpanos.

No podía creer que se acababa de invitar a una cita a su mejor amiga.

XII

Taichi tapó sus ojos con una mano, la otra llevaba hacia atrás el flequillo de su frente. El acto demandaba timidez, timidez que Sora no había conocido por parte de él en todos los años que les acreditaba su amistad.

—Di algo, por favor. No te quedes tan callada —Necesitaba una respuesta.

Takenouchi respondió desde el corazón.

—¡Sí! —dijo animada. Taichi destapó sus ojos. Sora contemplaba el sándwich a medio comer de su plato, la cara sonrosada—. Sí quiero.

El muchacho sonrió amplio. Estaba feliz... y asustado.

XIII

El rio Sumida estaba lleno de personas que iban de aquí para allá. Puestos de comidas y juegos. Sora se sentí ridícula. Había decidido ir en yukata y desde que pisó el lugar, se hubo arrepentido de su elección. ¿Y si a Taichi le parecía demasiado?

El celular vibró dentro de su bolso.

«¿En dónde estás?» había enviado en un mensaje Taichi.

XIV

Por primera vez en muchos años no sabían de qué hablar. Los temas de conversación se daban espontáneamente desde el primer «hola» que se dijeron. Tampoco nunca fueron incómodos los silencios, cuando los había. Taichi estaba distraído, como aquella vez en el templo. Sora tampoco estaba completamente atenta al otro, realmente esperó que su acompañante le dijera que estaba guapa pero este nunca reparó en su aspecto.

XV

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó él.

Sora asintió.

—Sí —Las frases no salían completas.

¿Cómo podía acabar con el silencio que se postró en medio de los dos sin intenciones de marcharse?

Caminaron por los puestos de comida. Se detuvieron a comprar unas empanadas de cerdo.

El vapor de la empanada recién salida del sartén quemó la lengua de Taichi. Sora se acercó para mirar si estaba bien.

Una vez sus ojos se fijaron en los del otro, desviaron la atención hacia cualquier lugar.

XVI

Apretó sus dedos con la otra mano. Doce centímetros le separaba del cuerpo de Yagami. Iban a encontrarse con sus amigos para ver los fuegos artificiales. En el camino hacia ellos jugaba con sus dedos para poder tener mejor manejo de sus emociones. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? No sabía cómo sentirse. Taichi siempre fue _Taichi_ y de un momento a otro era su cita.

A varios metros de distancia, Daisuke y los demás estaban platicando. Se les notaba el entusiasmo, Miyako muy rabiosa discutía con el muchacho mientras Yamato y los otros se reían del pleito.

—Ya los encontré —dijo Sora. Levantó la mano y apuró el paso, aspiró hondo para poder llamarles desde la distancia—: ¡Oi, mucha-...!

Taichi detuvo su caminar. Taichi le tomó de la mano. Sora miró sin saber qué ocurría. Taichi le pidió que esperara.

XVII

Se dieron una segunda oportunidad. En el puesto de _yoyo sukui [2]_ Taichi se agachó, con el anzuelo intentó _pescar_ varios globos de colores. Pero se irritó al segundo intento. No tenía paciencia, ni habilidad para atrapar ni siquiera un resfriado. Sora se puso en cuclillas y le tomó de la mano, quitándole el anzuelo.

—Si no puedes atrapar uno de los globos, Taichi, es porque has perdido a tu niño interior.

—Mi niño interior sigue intacto, Sora. Pero pasa que ni yo ni él sabemos atrapar estas bolas del demonio.

Al primer intento, Sora tomó uno de los globos. Victoriosa, levantó los brazos al aire, riendo. El ego de Taichi se pudo haber visto afectado, de no ser porque por primera vez en la noche comenzaban a actuar como ellos mismos.

XVIII

Apuntó al oso de felpa. Aguantó la respiración. Frunció el ceño y apretó del gatillo. El muñeco cayó al suelo. Había ganado un premio para Sora.

—No sabía de tus cualidades de francotirador.

—Dale las gracias a Koushirou. Él me persuadió de jugar _online_ un juego de armas. Aprendí algunos trucos.

Sora se puso a reír. Taichi le sonrió de vuelta, estaba conmovido, Sora era hermosa... cuando se divertía aún más.

IX

La noche se fue en medio de una ola de fuegos artificiales que llenaron de luces y colores el cielo nocturno. Mientras observaban a la distancia, sus manos se mantuvieron enlazadas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos se dio por aludido. Ignoraron el hecho de que los amigos no se toman de las manos cuando sienten el pecho arder.

Y de esta manera caminaron a casa.

Fue tan natural como respirar.

X

La dejó al frente del portal del edificio. Ella no quería soltarle. Tampoco entrar. Él no quería dejarle ir. Tampoco marcharse. Los silencios ya no eran un problema. Los segundos que morían sí. Fue Sora la que quiso despedirse, se hacía ya tarde. Taichi apretó el agarre, ella se detuvo. Sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa se ensombrecía. Sora relamió sus labios y esperó impaciente lo que tenía que decir.

—Esta noche... —Taichi habló—. El yukata. Tú... —No podía decirle cuán hermosa le parecía. Nada era suficiente. Todo lo que pensaba era poco.

Sora expectante. Taichi le soltó la mano.

—Yo también me divertí —le dijo con falso entusiasmo. No era lo que realmente quería decir ni cómo quería actuar, pero las palabras de Taichi tampoco fueron las que ansió haber escuchado. Estuvo esperando. ¿Qué? No había logrado descubrirlo. Sin embargo, esperaba. Y lo que obtuvo como respuesta le hizo retorcer las entrañas—. Se hace tarde y ya debería haber llegado a casa. Aunque técnicamente ya estoy en casa, pero...

¿Por qué hablaba tanto? ¿Por qué no se callaba ya? En serio, ¿por qué él no decía nada mientras a ella le daba diarrea verbal?

XI

Dos moños que dividían su cabello, adornado por una flor amarilla a juego con la yukata en tonos pasteles. Taichi tomó una coleta. Sora se volvió chiquita ante la acción. Dejó de respirar, no sabía qué debía hacer.

—Me gustas en yukata —le dijo, serio.

XII

Apretó la manga del suéter que Taichi llevaba. Escondió el rubor que delataba sus inseguridades detrás del flequillo. Contuvo el aliento, le palpitaba el alma y se le encogía el corazón.

Sora dio un paso y enterró su frente en el pecho de Taichi.

Parecía que no logró reaccionar de inmediato. Las apariencias engañan. Todo Taichi se estremecía al grado de no saber qué hacer.

Le tomó por las caderas. Le abrazó. Esa fue su conclusión.

XIII

—¡Sora! —Toshiko le llamó desde adentro del edificio.

La muchacha giró, rompiendo el vinculo físico que había formado con Taichi.

—¿Mamá? —soltó sorprendida.

—Se supone que debías de haber llegado a casa hace más de una hora.

Sora se volvió hacia Taichi.

—Debo entrar.

Él asintió.

—Quiero verte mañana —Ella se sonrojó—. _Bah._ Quiero verte dentro de cinco minutos, pero no quiero que pienses que estoy ansioso.

—Entonces... Mañana —Takenouchi corrió hasta donde su madre se encontraba.

Yagami siguió mirando incluso cuando ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

—Mañana —repitió.

* * *

1\. En el festival de verano, muchos japoneses van al rio Sumida a las ferias. Pero su principal atracción es la competencia de fuegos artificiales.

2\. Yoyo sukui: Es un juego en donde debes de atrapar con un anzuelo un globo lleno de agua que está dentro de una pequeña piscina.

Aclaraciones: Esta es una colección. Clasifiqué este capitulo como "segunda parte" porque utilicé la misma canción, no porque es el final del fic.

¡Gracias por sus favs y por leer!


	3. Te tomaré cuando estés cayendo I

.

Canción: _Lego House_ de Ed Sheeran.

* * *

 ** _Te tomaré cuando estés cayendo._**

 _Parte I_

«Voy a recoger las piezas y construiré una casa de legos, así cuando las cosas vayan mal podremos derribarla […]Y si estás destrozada, yo te arreglaré y te mantendré abrigada de la tormenta que está azotando ahora.»

.

.

Las persianas se abrieron dejando entrar la luz de los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana. Disfrutó cuando su olfato inundó con los olores de un nuevo día; desde la cocina el café recién colado entraba a la habitación de Sora. Un bostezo ganó la partida en la corrida a las energías, se dio palmadas en sus mejillas y sonrió, obligando a que el entusiasmo no se viera menguado por la noche sin poder dormir a causa de las pesadillas. El inicio del verano, la promesa de palabras que nunca fueron dichas la noche de los fuegos artificiales, nuevas experiencias la esperaban fuera e iba de cara a ellas, dispuesta a enfrentarla. El insomnio, la apatía, falta de sueño no impedirían que pasara un buen verano junto a sus amigos.

Takenouchi revisó su móvil. No tenía mensajes nuevos, pero era de esperarse, a la seis de la mañana, ¿quién iba a escribirle? Apenas el día comenzaba y era probable que sus amigos continuaran durmiendo aprovechando sus días libres de escuela.

Guardó el futón y puso música en su Ipod.

1 de agosto rezaba el calendario. ¿Por qué sus mejores momentos se ligaban con la fecha de su viaje al Digimundo? Sonrió alegre.

Sacó de su armario la ropa que llevaría a la reunión, sería la primera vez que se reunirían todos desde hace mucho tiempo; también podrían ver a Piyomon y los demás, no era un hecho seguro, pero ponía todas sus fuerzas para que así fuera.

.

.

La mamá le miraba con el ceño fruncido durante el desayuno; Sora no lograba ocultar su incomodidad al respecto.

—¿Debería de castigarte por haber llegado muy tarde anoche? —preguntó la mamá, entre decepcionada y molesta.

El pan se atoró en su garganta impidiéndole respirar a la más joven. Buscó pasar el sólido con un trago de jugo de naranja. El alivio la invadió cuando el trozo de comida descendió. Respiró profundo tras el ataque de tos provocado por el ahogo. Su mamá no podía decir esas palabras en serio. ¿Treinta minutos era considerado _tarde_ para ella?

—Te dije que lo siento mucho —Bajo otras circunstancias habría debatido con su madre, pero el día de hoy no iba a arriesgarse a que le castigaran no pudiendo ir a la reunión del 1 de agosto. Bajó las defensas—. No volverá a ocurrir.

Toshiko relajó sus labios en una casi sonrisa, aparentemente, su enojo no era tan profundo como creía la hija.

—Alguna vez yo también tuve diecisiete años —dijo en tono comprensivo.

Sora le interrumpió.

—¿Hace cuánto pasó aquello, mamá? —bromeó la hija, metiendo una cucharada de avena a su boca para disimular la sonrisa.

—Sora Takenouchi —soltó _indigna_ , pero riendo de la burla—, respeta a tu madre que no es tan vieja como crees.

Sora le mantuvo la sonrisa divertida, masticando lentamente su comida.

—Como te decía —continuó Toshiko—. También sé lo que es pensar que nuestros padres no nos comprenden. Uno como hijo solo desea divertirse, y más cuando se es joven como tú. Pero los padres tenemos la costumbre de interferir acabando con la diversión; es lo que piensas, ¿verdad?

—Mamá…

—Yo solo espero de ti que respetes los horarios de llegada a casa, que me marques y digas a dónde iras y con quién estás. Probablemente hoy no me entiendas, pero algún día serás madre y conocerás la angustia que representa para nosotras las madres no poder proteger cada segundo del día a nuestros hijos.

—Probablemente ya te entienda —Sora sonó más maternal de lo que hubiera deseado.

Toshiko abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida y Sora cogió rápido la indirecta, palideciendo para luego ganar sonrojos hasta en las orejas. Se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos abiertas.

—¡Mamá! —Se avergonzó de que su madre pensara que ella podría estar…—. No, qué dices; no, no, no. Lo decía por mis amigos. Yo siempre me preocupo por ellos y suelen decir que me ven como una madre por mi instinto de querer socorrerlos siempre.

La mujer mayor soltó una risilla apenas audible; a Sora le vino la imagen mental de una ardilla risueña. Sora volvió a tomar asiento, todavía con el rubor marcado en el rostro.

—Lo sé, hija. Desde que regresaste de ese Mundo de monstruitos extraños noté el cambio. Además, tus historias reflejaron ese aprendizaje y me da gusto que de alguna manera podamos entendernos.

—¿Alguna manera? —preguntó, parpadeando de más.

—A veces los padres no tenemos otra opción. También cometemos errores en nombre del amor. Y hay paradigmas que son difíciles no seguir…

—Ya, mamá —Sora dejo caer la cuchara sobre la servilleta a un lado del plato, ponía cara seria—, necesitas decirme qué te ha estado pasando estos días. Has actuado rara. ¿A qué se debe esto de las madres preocupadas y de _Taichi no es bueno para ti_? Porque te recuerdo lo ocurrido hace días y sé que todo tiene un por qué, y quiero que me lo digas ahora.

Toshiko cogió la taza de su café, llevándola hasta sus labios, no bebió de ella.

—Sé que lo he sido, Sora, pero hay algo que quiero contarte.

.

.

Colocó su mano sobre la boca evitando que el bostezo escapara con libertad. Miró para todos los lados en búsqueda de una referencia del lugar a donde fue citada.

—Taichi dijo que me esperaría cerca de la farmacia —Se dijo así misma, los nervios la hacían hablar sola; aunque se mostraba tranquila—. Pero no lo veo por ningún lado.

Sacó el móvil sin señal, maldijo en pensamientos al estúpido aparato que fallaba cuando más lo requería usar. Echó la vista en dirección a la calle del frente: algunos peatones, parejas felices que caminaban de la mano; sintió náuseas que iban más allá de la usual repelencia a la cursilería típica de los novios, desvió la mirada pretendiendo seguir buscando…

—Rayos, Taichi, ¿en dónde estás? —Puso los pies en puntillas, y estiró lo más que pudo el cuello para ver si daba con la maraña de cabellera desordenada o la farmacia que parecía la tierra se hubo tragado.

No encontró nada de lo que buscaba, pero sí dio con una cabina de teléfonos públicos al otro lado de la calle.

Tanteó en el bolsillo delantero de su pantaloncillo y encontró varias monedas. En cuanto las halló quiso imitar a su amiga Miyako soltando un «¡Bingo!»que no exteriorizó en ese segundo de excitación.

Aguardó a que pasaran los coches, ansiosa, y cuando no vio ninguno cerca, cruzó la calle en una corrida urgida.

Debía de ser el peor día de su vida. Cuando los problemas estaban destinados a una persona, difícil poder evitarlos. A eso llamaban causalidad, ella lo llamaba «puta vida». El estúpido teléfono público funcionaba con tarjetas especiales de saldo. ¡¿Quién rayos llamaba de un lugar así?! ¿por qué complicar la vida cuando se supone debía ser más fácil? Debían de darle la oportunidad al menos de poder usar monedas en caso de emergencias.

De todos modos, no hizo falta.

Sora dejó caer el auricular del teléfono cuando se percató de un par de ojos que le asechaban.

.

.

Taichi usaba su mano como visera sobre su frente, cubriendo sus ojos de los potentes rayos del sol, buscaba encontrar a su mejor amiga. Acomodó el bolso de medio lado, el peso del morral era difícil de ignorar; asió la correa con fuerza para que no resbalara de su hombro, y aquello le hizo recordar a Jou cuando en el Digimundo buscaba que Mimi se hiciera cargo del kit de primeros auxilios en caso de extravío y no lo conseguía.

Barrió el recuerdo que venía como arrastrado por las corrientes del pasado y sacó el celular para contactarla: Sora no tenía señal. ¿En dónde diablos estaba metida? Si minutos atrás recibió un mensaje de la misma pidiéndole reunirse antes de encontrarse con los demás; como ya había salido de su casa, regresar supuso para el joven doble esfuerzo físico y mucha flojera de por medio, así que le pidió a Sora que se encontraran cerca del parque donde solían jugar a los once años, a las afueras de la única farmacia adyacente a la zona de recreación infantil, pero no daba con ella y tampoco contestaba su teléfono fuera de servicio.

Caminó rodeando la zona, pensando en que quizás lo estaba esperando en otro lugar. Normalmente el distraído era él, lastimosamente no estaban en un punto de su vida que pudieran considerar _normal_ para ninguno; el acercamiento hacia una relación íntima amenazaba su amistad con cada paso que daban, pero tampoco era el único problema: Sora seguía teniendo esas pesadillas y, lo peor, comenzaba a ocultarle que continuaba perdiendo horas de sueño.

Detuvo su andar cuando la encontró en la esquina opuesta a donde él se encontraba. Distinguió las piernas desnudas de la amiga, el pantalón corto de mezclilla apenas y cubría los lugares _importantes_ de su anatomía, llevaba a combinación con el verano una camisa de tiras amarilla, con vuelos de telas ligera que, movidas por el aire, descubrían parte del abdomen plano de la chica. Dio un paso con la disposición de pegar un grito que la alertara de su presencia, pero le picó la duda de con quién estaba hablando. Siguió la vista de la muchacha que señalaba al Digimon con forma de mamut que flotaba en una nube, aparentemente.

Era evidente que hablaban. Sora movía sus labios y solo dejaba de hacerlo cuando el Digimon gesticulaba en respuesta. Tuvo en seguida una mala espina, nada en Sora advertía que era una plática amistosa. Y se suponía que los Digimon no deberían de estar en el mundo de los humanos tampoco.

.

.

Sora negó a las palabras de Tapirmon.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres de mí.

El Digimon le respondió impávido.

—Hay preguntas que solo tienen respuestas si quien la busca está dispuesto a pagar el precio.

—Ya te he dicho que no busco respuestas. No sé de qué me hablas. ¿Por qué está aquí?

Tapirmon tardó en responder; no hacía más que mirar a Sora, dando a entender con su actitud sosegada, que el de la ventaja de la situación la tenía él.

—Pediste un deseo, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Un deseo? —Parpadeó confundida.

Tapirmon hizo un gesto que Sora tomó como la intención de una sonrisa amigable.

—Creo que estas confundido —explicó la muchacha, dando un paso al frente al Digimon, esperando que la acción no lo asustara y, con ello, la atacara.

A sus oídos llegó una voz que reconocía cuando escuchaba un audio grabado por ella misma. La voz repetía palabras que recordaba haber dicho; un deseo pedido con toda la seguridad de que se haría realidad habiéndolo pedido tanto como si no.

«Deseo que Taichi y yo siempre estemos juntos».

—Ya no es posible, ¿verdad? —Tapirmon estaba jugando sucio.

Sora hubo escuchado de la boca de Koushirou que Tapirmon, por naturaleza, era un Digimon inofensivo que solo se divertía entrando a los sueños de los Digimon para hacer travesuras, muchas otras veces, su trabajo consistía en velar para que las pesadillas no asustaran a las personas de corazón noble.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Sora, elevando la voz—. ¡¿Cómo sabes que ya no es posible?!

—Solo dilo —dijo Tapirmon, usando un tono de superioridad ante Sora—. Dilo y te libraré del compromiso que tus padres hicieron por ti.

Sus palabras golpearon a la alterada muchacha que se quedaba con la mirada perdida y los labios tiritando por el enojo y los miedos.

—No quiero —musitó inconscientemente, como ida de la realidad—. No quiero casarme con ese extraño.

Los ojos de Tapirmon se oscurecieron, la estela de un brillo que tan pronto nació, murió en su mirada.

Sora tuvo miedo.

.

.

Taichi fue testigo de la cortina de humo que se levantaba en medio de Sora y el Digimon. Impulsado por su naturaleza de protector, corrió dejando caer el bolso pesado al suelo.

Flashes de imágenes, como de páginas que contaban una historia dibujada al pasarla a toda velocidad, se reproducían frente suyo. Sora cubría su cuerpo con los brazos, tocía, la densa neblina que causaba Tapirmon cortaba el aire que Sora necesitaba para respirar.

Su voz llegaba tarde en comparación a los pasos veloces que dio, al menos eso se dijo inconscientemente, no se daba cuenta que gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de Sora, pero que la sangre latiendo en sus oídos impedía que escuchara su propia voz de inmediato.

En pocas zanjadas ya estaba cerca de ella. La pelirroja se percató de la presencia de Taichi y extendió la mano.

Sus dedos se tocaron, entrelazaron sus manos, aferrándose a la esperanza de poder escapar del peligro que se avecinaba.

—¡Sora! —Pudo escuchar la sincronización de sus palabras con lo de sus labios, un zumbido, que a oídos de otros pudo escucharse como si exhalara con temblor en su voz.

Demasiado tarde para que el acto heroico impidiera que el vórtice que se formaba debajo de los pies de Sora se abriera y los engullera por completo.

En la calle, cerca de los puestos telefónicos, el viento barría el polvo del pavimento. Ni rastro de la escena dada por los dos muchachos quedó.

* * *

Como no quiero seguir abriendo historias nuevas, he decidido reciclar esta colección, que iba de canciones, para la actividad Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical. ;)

Gracias por los favs, pero no por los rvs ja, ja, ja. Suerte que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y que todo lo que está en esta plataforma tendrá un final tarde o temprano.


End file.
